Digital Lloyd (Season 12)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the Green Ninja, the current Elemental Master of Energy, and the leader of the Ninja. He is Garmadon and Misako's son, Wu's nephew, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. History Early Life: Once a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's footsteps, Lloyd changed his ways by helping the Ninja and realizing his destiny was to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja trained Lloyd, he reunited with his mother Misako and faced Garmadon and the Overlord, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon is purified of evil, and the Overlord is defeated—yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy The Overlord, the Ninja separated and Lloyd reconnected them before they found him alive on Chen's Island. Lloyd and the Ninja set out to save Zane by entering the Tournament of Elements. This brought a war between the Elemental Masters and Chen's army, which ended when Lloyd had to banish his father to the Cursed Realm. Lloyd was later possessed by Morro, who claimed the Realm Crystal and freed the Preeminent. Lloyd escaped Morro's possession and helped battle him, but The Preeminent's destruction destroyed the Cursed Realm, killing his father. Shortly after, Lloyd helped battle the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd's age was reversed. Late Life: Months after the Oni's invasion, Lloyd and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Lloyd befriends the Formling, Akita, on his journey to find Zane, but they are separated when he is captured and brought to Castle of Ice, where he discovers that he has become the Ice Emperor. After Lloyd helped Zane regain his memories, Zane abandoned his identity of the Ice Emperor. A few weeks later, he and the ninja sucked themselves into the old, legendary video game Prime Empire in order the find out a mysterious case of missing children which played the game. He and the ninja journeyed to find the three Key-tanas to unlock the final boss, in order to end the game. He and the ninja combined their elemental powers to try and erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, but failed to do so. Lethandral barely survived because he had sneakily stolen one of the Key-tanas. Then, he used its powers to weaken the ninja long enough open a portal to Ninjago and lead his army there. Lethandral ruled Ninjago for a long time until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality Lloyd is fully dedicated to the way of the Ninja. Once a mischievous and easily distracted child, after becoming the Green Ninja, he has since grown into a quiet and mature teen. He is deeply fond of his friends and family and will stop at nothing to defend them, even prioritizing their safety over his own. He is goodhearted and at times naive, making him an easy target of deception by his enemies. Appearance He wears a new type of ninja hood and outfit. Lloyd has a green variant of the Techno Armour combined with his ninja gi. He also has a white double-pauldron that can hold two katana swords. He also has the Ninjago letter 'L' on his forehead, which is the first letter of his name. Weapons Lloyd has wielded and used lots of weapons in his past, but the one he used most during season 8 - 11 is a curved silver/gold sword, like his movie counterpart. His current weapon is an Imperial Katana. He has wielded and used the Orange Key-tana, the Yellow Key-tana and the Pink Key-tana. Trivia * Lloyd's original teenage form is almost exactly that as Garmadon's younger form; except his hair-piece is blond instead of dark brown. Ironically his child form is almost exactly like Wu's child form with the difference being their face. * Lloyd was kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School indicating he was perhaps never cut out to be a dark mastermind and hinting at his heroic role in the future. * Lloyd's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "斗," meaning "fight." The only exception was during his time as the Golden Ninja, when his robes donned a different symbol, the medallion that helped the Ninja find the Temple of Light. ** As of Season 8, Lloyd has taken on the same symbol from the movie—two "L"s in the Ninjago language overlapped. * He has Oni and Dragon blood like his father, uncle, and grandfather. Lloyd is three-quarters human, an eighth Oni, and an eighth Dragon. * The other Ninjas' (except Nya's) Elemental Powers are dependent on Lloyd. Meaning that when Lloyd loses his Elemental Power the other Ninja do too. This may be because he shares his Golden Powers with them. However, Tommy Andreasen said that it is possible that as of Season 8, this is no longer the case because Lloyd is getting older and his powers are getting stronger and more independent, and that is why after losing his powers in Season 8, the other Ninjas' powers are still working. * Lloyd wasn't insulted by Emperor Lethandral in the final boss fight. * He has wielded the green Key-tana during the ninjas' adventure in Prime Empire. * Lloyd was the third ninja to get his Techno Armor ** Jay was the first, Kai was the second, Zane was the fourth, Cole was the fifth, Nya was the last ** This could explain why only Kai, Jay and Lloyd have their arcade pods so far * His greatest fear is becoming like his father.Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Male Ninja Category:Protagonists